


Star-Crossed

by merelypassingtime



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Fluff, I'm Sorry, Other, Picnics, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 22:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19777315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merelypassingtime/pseuds/merelypassingtime
Summary: Venom and Eddie have a picnic under the stars.





	Star-Crossed

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Star Crossed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19950883) by [AllenTraduction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenTraduction/pseuds/AllenTraduction)



Surprisingly, it had been Venom’s idea, but Eddie had wholeheartedly approved. He’d even bought a sturdy plastic cooler to put their picnic in, one Venom was very careful to keep it upright and not to shake it too much as they swam through the bay.

They reached the large buoy in the middle of the water, the same one they had sat on that night after their motorcycle chase across the city, and spread out a blanket to enjoy the meal of assorted cheeses and fancy chocolates they had brought with them on, picking through it while they talked idly, mostly about movies and about the stories they were working on.

Then, when the food was mostly gone a comfortable silence fell as Venom picked through the chocolate box searching for another caramel truffle, and Eddie sipped a glass of red wine and admired the stars above them.

Still looking heavenward, he asked, “Do you ever miss it out there?”

**Out where?** Venom replied, more focused on chocolate than chatter.

“Out there,” Eddie said, gesturing at the stars. “Traveling the universe, seeing new worlds, and having adventures.”

**No. I did not know it then, but I was always looking for this planet, and being bonded with you is all the adventure I need.**

Eddie’s heart swelled, filled with love, but before he could express it Venom continued, **After all, it is a lot of work to protect you, you are such a loser.**

“Gee, that was almost sweet,” Eddie said wryly. “You should try your hand at poetry.”

**Would rather try my hands on you,** Venom replied, suiting his actions to his words by manifesting two large hands and running them over Eddie’s chest, then suggestively downwards.

Eddie gasped, but still tried to keep his voice even. “So smooth, Romeo.”

**Not Romeo,** Venom growled, and Eddie felt the prick of long claws tearing through Eddie’s shirt and tracing lightly against his flesh. **I am Venom, and you are mine.**

Eddie didn’t argue as pleasure flared through him, but then, he hadn’t argued the first time either…


End file.
